Un Anniversaire pas comme Les autres
by Yaoi-lemon-fanfic
Summary: L'histoire un jeune homme de 18 ans dont les amis lui joue un mauvais tour... de 2 semaine! Yaoi-Lemon


Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire d'Akio, plus précisément, son 18em anniversaire. Ses 2 meilleurs amis s'était rassembler chez lui, au 16em étage d'un bâtiment luxueux.

- Alors, Akio...

- Oui? Répondit celui-ci

- Toujours pas de petit amis?

- non, dit-il en se renfrognant, Je vous ai déjà dit de me lâcher avec sa. S'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Justement, répondit Genichi, tu peut pas rester puceau toute ta vie! Tu as beau aimer les hommes, tu peut pas juste avoir une petite aventure ou-

-Non!

Akio avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en colère. Il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, le temps de réfléchir et de ce calmer. Même s'il vivait avec son père, celui-ci était toujours absent. Son père était un des hommes les plus influant du Japon, et son seul fils était une honte pour lui. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un sache que son fils était gay, car cela pourquoi le ruiner. C'était les seules parole qu'il lui avait dit depuis les 4 dernière année, a part de vague bonjours ou au revoir.

- Akio, on n'a pas voulu te fâcher moi et Hideaki , repris Genichi, sort de la...

Akio prit quelque minute pour se calmer puis sorti de sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas ses 2 amis. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et quand il arriva enfin a l'entrée ses 2 amis s'écrièrent :

- Tu en a mit du temps!

- On t'attend depuis 10 minute!

- Aller, prépare toi, on sort! Lui dit Hideaki.

- Et pour aller où? Répliqua Akio.

- On va te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire! Rechigne pas!

- Okk...

Ils se mirent en route et après quelque minute de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier que Akio n'avais jamais vu. Ses 2 amis s'aventurait presque comme des experts dans les rue ou les ruelles étroites.

- Dites, vous êtes sur ce savoir ou aller?

- Mais oui! Tu n'as qu'a nous suivre répondit Genichi un peu sur la défensive.

- Ok ...

Après quelque seconde de marche, il entrèrent dans un vieux bâtiment a l'extérieur, mais moderne et luxueux en passant les porte. Akio n'eu même pas le temps d'admirer le décor que ses amis s'était diriger vers la réception, avait donner un nom et s'était fait donné une clé. Ils se dirigeait maintenant tout les 3 vers l'ascenseur.

- c'est quoi mon cadeau par hasard? Dit Akio qui commençais a angoisser.

- Tu est trop curieux!

-...

Ils sortirent le l'ascenseur au 8em étage et ils se dirigèrent a pas rapide vers la chambre 612.

- Akio... commença Genichi.

- Voila ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Continua Hideaki.

Ils ouvrirent la chambre et poussèrent Akio dedans.

- une chambre d'hôt-

- Amuse toi bien! Dirent les 2 garçons en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Akio se colla a la porte et pu faiblement les entendre rire puis partir.

- Ha les bougres! Ils m'ont enfermer ici! Pourquoi? Et c'est quoi ce cadeau d'ont ils parlait?

Ils se retourna et jeta un oeil circulaire sur la pièce en s'arrêtant enfin sur le lit.

- Ooh...

S'est yeux était tombé sur un homme de la 20ene, grand, blond, beau, yeux bleu et terriblement sexy. Sa vision était troublé a la vue de cet ange assis confortablement sur un lit moelleux en vêtement moulé sexy.

- pas vrai, il m'ont payer un gigolo?

- J'aime mieux qu'ont m'appelle un « hôte »

- d'accords, je peut partir?

- Non, je ne croit pas. Tes 2 amis ont payer très cher pour qu'ont reste enfermer ici 2 semaine. Je leur ai promis de ne pas te laisser partir. Répondit l'homme en se levant et s'approchant doucement.

- Kuso... désoler mais je ne compte pas coucher avec vous... dit Akio en cherchant le nom du bel inconnu.

- Hiro, mon nom et Hiro. Mais certain personne m'appelle ero...

- Donc, Hiro, comme je disait, je ne compte rien faire avec vous, se reprit Akio.

- Je suis sur que sa arrivera tôt ou tard, lui susurra-t-il a l'oreille.

- Si je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et que vous non plus, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ici? Demanda Akio.

- J'ai une petite idée proposa Hiro.

- Non c'est bon. Et c'est pas que je ne pense qu'a sa, mais comment on va faire pour manger? j'ai remarquer qu'il y a une salle de bain, mais pas de cuisine, a moins qu'elle soit transparente.

- Femme de ménage et valet vont s'occuper de tout sa. Allons s'assoir sur le lit, pour faire plus ample connaissance....

- désoler mais je vous ai déjà di-

- ... et seulement pour faire connaissance . finit par répondre Hiro.

- ... D'accords, répondit-il après un instant de silence.

Ils s'assirent en gardant une distance respectable l'un de l'autre et commençairent a parler.

- tu as quel âge? commença Hiro.

- 18.

- et tu n'a jamais eu de relation sexuel a 18 ans???

- Hey! Comment sur sais sa?

- t'es amis m'ont prévenu pour que je sois « doux » avec toi.

- Haa les traitres!

- bon mais est ce que tu as faim? On pourrait faire venir le souper. Il est déjà 19 :00.

- Oui sa serait une bonne idée.

Hiro décrocha le téléphone a coté du lit, se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune garçons et pesa sur une touche. Il raccrocha et se remit en place.

- le souper va bientôt arriver, il n'y a qu'a patienté, Lui dit Hiro comme si de rien n'était.

- o-o-o-oui! Répondit Akio en bégayant.

Amusé par la réaction du plus jeune, Hiro décida de s'amuser un peut .Il approcha dangereusement son visage proche de celui de Akio ( a quelque millimètre en fait) et effleura ses lèvre. Le visage de Akio s'empourpra et il ferma les yeux. Voyant cela comme un signe d'abandon, Hiro happa ses lèvre doucement. Au début, Akio resta sans réaction mais il finit par bouger ses lèvres lui aussi, prudemment. Akio lui rappela un animal sauvage. Il ne fallait pas faire de mouvement brusque, au sinon, ils s'enfuyait dans le sous bois. Il lécha doucement les lèvres du plus jeune qui les entrouvrit pour laisser passé Hiro. Il échangèrent un baisé doux mais passionné en même tant, comme un gout de doux-aigre. Akio allait enfin s'abandonné quand quelque coup furent tapé a la porte et qu'un valet entra dans la chambre avec un chariot repas. Il jeta un regard noir a l'hôte et ressortit après une bref révérence. Les 2 « tourtereaux » n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce . Hiro se sépara et alla vers le chariot.

- Pourquoi il t'a regarder comme sa? demanda Akio.

- J'ai pas droit au bisous dans mon travail.

- bisou? Alors pourquoi tu m'a embrassé? Demanda encore Akio.

- et toi, pourquoi tu y a répondu? Je l'ai fait seulement parce que sa me tentait. Maintenant, vient manger, ordonna Hiro, sa va devenir froid.

- Haiiiiii !

Hiro amena le chariot prêt du lit et ils mangèrent assis en tailleurs . Après ce copieux repas, Akio plongea dans les déserts disposé un peu partout sur le chariot.

- OISHIIIIIIIIII! Cria Akio la bouche pleine.

- Content que sa te plaise, Répliqua Hiro.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la superbe vu qu'on avait de la chambre. Quand il se retourna, il vit Akio avec la boite de chocolat qu'il avait pris soin de cacher sous les autres plat. Il lui enleva la boite des mains et lui cria :

- NON MAIS T'ES UN IDIOT?

- t'inquiète, il en reste, répondit simplement Akio.

- C'est pas sa qui m'inquiète. C'est que ces chocolats contenait un aphrodisiaque puissant. Il regarda la boite a moitié vide et la remit sous le chariot. Un seul de ces chocolat peut te faire perde la tête a ton âge. Continua-t-il

- ...

- sa va?

- HEEEEEEE???????

- c'est qu'il a de la voix le petit! Rit Hiro.

- E-e-e-e-et qu'est ce que je fait maintenant?

- Je ne croit pas qu'il y ai quelque chose a faire...

- et qu'est ce qui va arriver?

- ...

- QU'EST CE QUI VA ARRIVER? Cria de nouveau Akio

- Tu verras par toi même...

Akio voulu lui sauter dessus mais il sentit une comme une brulure de plaisir dans le bas du ventre. Il regarda Hiro avec des grand yeux inquiet.

- Sa va? Redemanda Hiro.

- Hiro...

- Oui?

- Je me sens pas très bien...

- Tu est malade? Tu veut aller a la salle de bain?

- Non, mais oui... je me sens pas très bien de se coté la aussi mais... je... j'ai.. bégaya Akio.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a??? demanda Hiro.

- Je me sens... bizarre?

- Bizarre?

- Oui comme si...sa chaque fois que je bougeais quelqu'un... me procurait du plaisir?

- Impossible, Répondit simplement Hiro.

- Si je te le dit!

- L'aphrodisiaque ne peut pas agir si vite... mais ont a jamais tester sur quelqu'un de ton âge non plus!

- HIRO!

- Qu'est ce que tu veut que je fasse aussi! Tu veut pas que je te touche! Mais tu peut mieux m'expliquer qu'est ce que tu ressent?

- c'est comme si sa me brulait... comme dans un feu de plaisir... et.... sa devient de plus en plus dur a supporter...

- Désoler pour toi! Mais dans quelque minute tu viendra me voir?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu ne serra plus capable de te contrôler rendu la... dit qu'il avec un sourire sadique.

- S'est injuste! Répondit difficilement Akio.

- Tu n'avais qu'a ne pas être si gourmant!

- Hiro... souffla Akio en lui broyant le bras.

- Oui? Dit le plus vieux en enlevant simplement la main du plus jeune.

La seule réponse qu'il eu, fut un baiser fougueux de Akio qui poussait de petit gémissement. Il se sépara rapidement avant d'être encore happé par les lèvres de Akio.

- Tu ne voulait pas... que je ne te touche pas? Demanda-t-il.

- HHMMMMMMMM!

- Okk...

Hiro décida de prendre les rennes. Il renversa Akio qui se retrouva en dessous et partit explorer son cou a coup de langue bien calculer. Le plus jeune restait la, sans bouger et gémissant a chaque fois que l'émotion était trop forte .

- Hiro...

- Hmm? Quoi? Répondit celui-ci sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Je me sens bien en se moment...

- Content de le savoir alors...

Hiro retira le chandail de Akio et s'amusa un peu avec ses tétons rouges de plaisir. Il lui caressa le ventre, puis le dos. Il enleva son propre chandail et se coucha de tout son long sur lui, mais sans pour autant l'écraser. Quand il sentit la bosse non-négligeable au niveau du bassin du plus jeune un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Il descendit lentement vers son entre-jambe, en laissant de légers baiser-papillon tout le long su ventre, et il défit le bouton avec ses dents. Akio poussait des gémissement de plus en plus sonore et il bougeais maintenant comme un petit diable. Hiro lui pris les hanches entre les bras et l'empêcha de bouger. Ce geste déplut a Akio qui essaya de donner des coup de butoir, sans succès. Le plus vieux repris son action, en dézippant la fermeture éclair du jean au plus jeune. Il fit lentement descendre le jean et ensuite le boxer avec ses dents, ce qui fit pointer vers le ciel le sexe déjà gorger de désir a Akio. Il laissa de léger coup de langue bien placer et s'arrêta un moment.

- HIRO! S'est frustrant!

- Tu n'a qu'a demander , et volonté serra faite! Répondit celui-ci.

- Hey! Ce frustra Akio.

- Je t'ai donner ma condition... continua Hiro.

- hhmm.... S-s-s-il vous-plait.... continue!

- Si s'est si poliment demander...

Puis il pris le sexe complètement dans sa bouche, en faisant de lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui arrachèrent des cris a Akio. Celui-ci fit passer sa main dans les cheveux et les caressa sauvagement. Quand il éjacula enfin, Hiro avala le sperme comme un pro, et remonta vers le visage jusqu'a son client.

- Sa t'a plu?

- Hmm...

- C'est pas une réponse! Dit Hiro.

- Je suis fatigué. Et pour répondre a ta question, oui sa m'a plu, répondit simplement Akio.

- Tu veut dormir? Demanda De nouveau Hiro.

- euh, oui S.V.P!

- Bonne nuit alors.

Ils se couchèrent tout les 2 collé sur l'autre après que Akio ai remit son caleçon et que Hiro se soit déshabiller pour s'habiller pareil comme Akio, donc en caleçon. Akio essaya de se coucher le plus loin de l'autre, mais celui-ci le pris dans ses bras et le retins pour passer la nuit comme sa, comme un nounours dans les bras d'un enfant.

Et le lendemain ce lèverait sur un autre jour...


End file.
